Panchovania
by Chou Himura
Summary: Kaminari/Pancho is your average girl living in Panchovania except she comes from a demon bloodline. When Kaya, her older sister, is back she brings trouble. And on top of that, Pancho still needs to fulfill her duty as Essence Meister. My Sims fic OCxRay
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction of Sorts

_Her hair whips her face as the fierce wind blows through the clearing. She raises her hand, her breathing ragged. She stretches out her fingers slowly as she stares straight ahead at her opponent, and she feels the lightning flowing from the atmosphere and her body. She slowly opens her eyes, her opponent falls dead from the lightning that hit them straight through the heart. She makes her way slowly to the corpse smiling, bearing her sharp canines. Her demonic form slowly seeping through as she loses control. She arrives at the body and turns it over using her essence control and stares at the face. She claws at the opponent's abdomen and licks the blood of her hands. She decides to look at the face. She smiles evilly, the body is Kaya's. _

Kaminari woke up slowly grinning, her demonic self showing like in the dream. It wasn't a complete viewing of her inner demon, she had the blood thirsty eyes, pointed ears, tail, and sharp teeth. Fortunately, she realized this and calmed herself down, trying to disappoint herself with the fact that it was just a dream. "Calm down. Calm down." Her cat and pointed ears slowly shrunk down and rounded and so did her teeth. Her demon tail was like a black cat's but with a red flame burning on it, the flames she manipulated were red. The flames extinguished and her tail slowly returned into her body.

Kaminari, also known as Pancho, slowly got up and trudged to her kitchen. She poured water into the coffee pot and started it up. She rhythmically tapped her fingers on her kitchen table while staring blankly out of her kitchen window.

The irritating beeping of the pot ten minutes later snapped her out of her trance. Pancho bit her lip worriedly, today was Ray's birthday and she didn't know what to get him. She obviously could cook something like a cake but that would require time, which she didn't have. She could conjure something with her essence manipulation, but she wanted something special for her best friend.

The persistent beeping of the coffee pot annoyed Pancho to the point where she almost caused it to explode. "That's it!" she exclaimed out loud.

"Talking to ourselves are we?" Pancho dropped the coffee pot.

"Damn it Ray! You scared me!" She said scooping the glass shards off the floor. "This was some good coffee, boy. Next time I'm gonna blast your head off." Pancho's eyes narrowed as she walked by Ray in order to get to the trashcan.

"Empty threats, Kaminari. Empty threats." Ray smirked grabbing her hand. "Hey, you're bleeding."

"Woah, I didn't even notice," Pancho noticed the blood trickling down her palm. _Damned glass. _

"Let me see," Ray said examining the cut. It wasn't deep but it was about three centimeters long and bleeding quickly. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Nu, Ray don't use the booboo spray!" Pancho backed away quickly clutching her hand. "It hurts a lot. So keep it away from me~" she whined.

"Someone's a scaredy cat."

**So there you have it! Not so great... the end is just a filler =_= Hope you like? I forgot to mention I don't own MySims, EA does. I only own my characters and most of the settings. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Second Part to an Intro

*Kaminari/Pancho P.O.V.*

I winced at the cool, stinging sensation on my palm from the spray. Why couldn't I just get a bandage and that be the end. Why does Ray have to torture me with this treacherous liquid of doom? "Earth to Pancho," Ray said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"You interrupted my mind ranting," I pushed up his shaggy bangs and flicked him on the forehead. Ray grumbled and rubbed the spot where I flicked him. "Mm, you don't mind if I let my ears and tail out right?"

"As long as there are absolutely no claws, or sharp teeth, or flames." I opened my mouth and pointed at the four overly sharp teeth (canines).

"My teeth are always sharp. You just are referring to the fact that you do not want the rest of my teeth to be sharp like these four, sir."

"What's with this intelligent conversation vocabulary?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay," He started checking my temperature as if I were burning up with a fever.

"More than alright," I said smiling. "So what are the plans for your birthday?" I already had a good plan, take him to Gino's Italian Restaurant and then while we're there I asked Violet to place a cake I've been creating ,with my essence mastery, in Ray's house along with the best present ever. I had it all planned out, hopefully he doesn't have anything planned.

"Nothing," Ray shrugged. _Perfect. _

"Wrong," I said, "we're going to Gino's tonight." Ray grinned while looking down to hide his blush, doing this made his shaggy, brown bangs fall over his bright red eyes. I smiled at his gesture, ever since we were little he's always been so shy. "I swear I'm going to clip these back again," I pushed up his bangs .

"I will bite you if you keep touching my hair," He sent me the funniest death glare.

"Honey, please. Would you like to have me sink my fangs into your arm?" I said lowering my lips to his forearm. He flicked my head away. "Ouchy," I rubbed the red mark on my forehead.

*Panchovania*

Ray stood up grabbing his book. "See you at five, Kaminari."

"I prefer _Pancho._"

"Kaminari's prettier." And with that the door closed and I was left alone in my house preparing for her plan.

**Author: Hey not a very long chapter but whatever. Review please? If you can, I would love to hear any suggestions :D Take care**


	3. Chapter 3: Rendevous?

**Thanks to my reviewers :) Just want to say I google some of the Italian words that I'm not TOO sure about.**

*******Kaminari/Pancho POV***

Hmm, what to wear. I decided on a black short-sleeved T-shirt, red skinny jeans, black converse boots, and a gray long-sleeved flannel shirt left open. My makeup was minimal, a sweep of mascara.

"You ready, princess?" I knocked on Ray's bedroom door impatiently. He came out looking irritated wearing a snug white, long-sleeved tee; black skinny jeans; and a black trucker hat. Oh, and of course, his babies. His 'babies' are red high tops, he loves those things, all he wants on his birthday are another pair that'll last him at least till his next birthday.

"How'd you get in," Ray stared at me suspiciously. "You didn't blow another whole into the wall, did you?"

"Who me?" I said with an offended tone. "Nah, I came in through the window," I pointed to an open window in Ray's living room. Unfortunately there was a slight drizzle beforehand so the willow tree in front of his house was still wet and water dripped on me so I panicked and broke the window.

Ray shook his head and gripped my head in the crook of his elbow. "You're going to fix that. No essence magic-stuff, just manual labor." Shoot, I don't know how to fix a window. Any windows I have installed were using my essence manipulation. Not that I've had practice recently. An essence apprentice, named Muriel, came into the town a month back and has been in charge of basic building structures and very basic furniture. I took on the intricate details on houses, the extravagant ones, specific requests, and the more advanced furniture (I.e. canopy beds, leather couches, electronics, etc).

"After dinner," Ray nodded in agreement and started out the door. I placed a box wrapped in black metallic wrapping paper and small air holes in Ray's bedroom before heading out the door.

***Panchovania***

"_Ciao, angieletto e Ray._"* Gino greeted in Italian as Ray and I stepped into the warmth of the Italian restaurant. The scent of pizza baking and the sight of some customers who were not of Panchovania made me smile.

"Business going good?" I asked Gino.

"_Si, si_," Gino spoke with a strong accent, "could be better but since you've done a great job with the town lately it is good." I nodded, kind of sadly. Lately, it's hard to know what'll attract more people to this town. We had about ten residents not including Ray and myself. Panchovania's at two stars which is a major improvement. But the only businesses we have are the flower shop, hotel, and this restaurant.

"I'll get more people to come to this town, Gino." I reassured whilst faking a smile. "I'm thinking of moving in that DJ Candy girl." DJ Candy has been staying at the hotel since yesterday. She's shorter than me, slim, a dancer (obviously). Her blonde hair is short and spiked in the back and always is adorned with green headphones covering her ears.

"_Bene._ Let me get you seated!" Gino ushered us towards a table in the middle of the restaurant near the other customers, about five people were in the restaurant, not counting Gino. "The usual pizza? And… two _Mountain Dews_?"

Ray nodded his head in agreement and I mimicked the action.

***Panchovania* **

Nothing really happened at dinner, just the usual. Ray and I gulfing down the pizza, him eating way more than me. Ray unlocked his door with a smooth click, oblivious to what was inside but with my 'sixth sense,' I knew something was wrong. "Wait," I held my arm out in front of him to block the entrance. Ray looked at me with a puzzled look and reached out to lower my arm. I may be half demon but Ray is still stronger than me. "Trust me." I looked back at him, no sign of joking and he nodded taking a step back.

A voice from inside called out, "Ah, still as sharp as ever. Aren't we ,_onii chan_?" I froze, rage building up inside me.

"Ray. Leave. NOW." I commanded. I could feel my teeth grow and point at the end, my pointed ears and cat ears sprung out. The flames ignited on my body and my tail coiled out. I responded in an ice cold tone," Hello, Kaya."


	4. Chapter 4: Oneesan is Here to Stay

**I'm gonna get the author note out of the way. Thanks to Olivia and Alisa for your reviews :D**

***Pancho/Kaminari POV***

"Is that any way to greet your older sister?" Kaya was lounging on Ray's dark leather sofa, her feet resting on the glass coffee table I had built with him. She was holding the small, black tabby kitten I got for Ray, stroking it and the cat seemed uneasy.

"Leave the cat alone, it knows you're up to no good." I spat out, glaring at the ice-blue eyed redhead in front of me.

"Deal." She gently placed the kitten down and from instinct it scurried to the closest room. "So how have you been?"

"Why are you here?" I didn't like that she was trying to make small talk with me. What is she planning? Hopefully Ray has gone into my house and isn't planning to come back here anytime soon.

"Can't pay a visit to my darling _onii chan?_" The water demon replied, too innocently.

"Cut the crap. Ray isn't here." Kaya's eyes flickered around the room to confirm if my statement was the truth. _It seems that's true, that means I can do whatever the hell I want, bitch. _Kaya spoke into my mind. My family blood-line had the ability to do this. I responded, "come at me… bro." She let her wolfen (wolf idk ) features seep through and started accumulating a water sphere in the palm of her hand. It didn't look very powerful but it contained a lot of energy and if it hit its target, the flame on my tail, it would paralyze me for hours. On the other hand, I could block it with my lightning and also paralyze her. Our elements were opposite, practically fatal to the other.

I let the static from the lightning in my blood flow out of my body thus surrounding me, the lights inside of Ray's house started flashing from all the energy we were emitting.

"Che, let's not ruin Ray-Ray's house. We'll settle this later." I scoffed at the idiotic pet name Kaya gave Ray. I kept my guard up increasing the lightning and fire flow and made my way to look for the frightened kitten.

"Found you, I smiled and cut the demonic energy flow in my body and picked up the cat. I didn't trust Kaya so I went to the nearest window opened it up and jumped out.

**o0Panchovania0o**

"Yo, Ray. You in here?" I called into my house. The kitten was still shaken up and was digging its nails into the skin of my arms. No answer. He probably left to the garden in the back and I assumed Kaya would be there any minute. I realized I left the cake in Ray's house and prayed that Kaya hadn't eaten it or anything. I found it on Ray's kitchen table without a sign of missing icing.

The cake batter was made of black apples, roses, cake essence, vanilla, sad, happy, and green apple essences. It formed a cakey rainbow inside and on the outside it was decorated with dark purple icing and a little bat I sculpted from marzipan. In the center, there was a thin, chocolate plaque that read: Happy 19th Birthday! **(This takes place before Pancho's 18)**

I placed the cake on the table in the garden behind my house. Sure enough, Kaya was sitting on the ground blabbering and batting her eyelashes at Ray, who didn't think she was bad and blah. Did I mention they dated once? As you can tell, Kaya is still very persistent. I took the advantage that Ray was distracted with watering the plants in the rear of the garden to go and get the kitten. My fingers were crossed that Kaya wouldn't notice the cake either. Fortunately, when I came back, she hadn't and she was clinging onto Ray's arm like an annoying leech.

_Ray, turn around. _After I telepathically sent him the message he did as I told. I sent a shock to Kaya's arms so she would let go. "Ah, sister. I see you're here." She said a little _too_ cheerfully.

"No dip, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, Ray hadn't seen the cat yet, I was holding it under its armpits behind my back. When Ray's back was turned, Kaya sent me a death glare and I just ignored her.

**o0Panchovania0o**

" I have another surprise," I grinned and held up the black kitten in front of Ray. He nearly choked on the cake so I had to wait for him to stop coughing and spitting out cake all over me, and the cat. "Okay, I doubt the cat likes cake being spat at him because neither do I. So hurry up, receive your present and name HIM." I said, shifting the cat to my other arm and smacking Ray in the back of the head.

"Eh, how do you say 'black cat' in Japanese?" He directed to Kaya, she knew some Japanese unlike me. I picked up a few words but I speak worse than an infant.

"Kuro neko," she said winking to Ray. _**Ew, why would you flirt about a cat Kaya. You're so disgusting. **_

_**I know you're jealous of my bond with Ray, **__onii chan. _I scoffed. The only bond they had was weak since they hadn't seen each other prior for five years. Well, that I know of. "Stalking isn't a bond, _oneesan._" I said with a smirk. Kaya laughed awkwardly when Ray turned around, the tabby was on his shoulder and also looked equally irritated as I.

"I think we're going to get along dandy, Kuro Neko," I said patting the cat's head and he nuzzled into my hand while giving me a look as if saying 'Agreed.'

Later that day, I was hanging out with Ray in the forest. "And here," I said pointing ", will be where the night club will go. Then we'll have fun sims surrounding it." I spun in a circle slowly as I said this.

"And my fellow spookies?" Ray said raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, near one of the caves. Well, if one of them are spooky, I still need the blowtorch which I won't get till I raise the town one more star. Hm, I've heard from Rosalyn that theres a grave yard in the desert so I'll try there. The studious will be deeper in the forest with a library and the cutes, ew, will go wherever I feel like it. The food lovers are okay and the geeks too."

"You really have this planning thing down don't you?" Ray said laughing. I laughed too. _**You have no idea. "**_Bleh, stop head-talking to me, it makes me feel… normal." I laughed. _**Fine. **_"RAWR," Then Ray launched a tickling attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Pancho to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own MySims or Ray. I own Kaya and Pancho any extras and my edits to Ray. **

Chapter Five

"Kuro Neko, you don't grow much do you?" I patted his head. He hadn't grown at ALL. It's been a few months since I got him for Ray and he's still small enough to be laid facing front on one shoulder. The black cat narrowed his bright golden-green eyes and hissed. I laughed. "Okay sorry. You're a giant." He looked like he approved of that. "Glad to have your approval."

"Yo Lightning." Ray walked into the room and patted my head. I narrowed my eyes jokingly.

"It's _Kaminari_" Yeah my name meant lightning. Funny how my mom had a weird sense of humor. I still preferred Pancho and Ray knew that! Ray shrugged.

"Same thing, Lightning." He said clearly enjoying how irritated I was. What happened to that shy Ray?

"Why don't you call me Panchooo," I whined causing Kuro Neko to give me an annoyed look that clearly said, 'Stfu.' Ray laughed at the cat and turned to me.

"I already told you, Lightning. Geesh, don't you listen?" Ray put on a face of mock annoyance. I scoffed and grabbed a pillow from the floor and aimed for his head. Ahahaha, just at that moment Ray ducked and Kaya skipped in and the pillow hit her in the face. Hard, must I add. I burst out laughing and tears threatened to stream down my cheeks. Kaya looked pissed but she didn't try to mutilate me since Ray was in the room.

"Kaya go away. Nobody likes you and you look like some physco Ronald McDonald clown." From the pillow some strands of her red hair were astray and her lipstick smudged from the pillow hitting her face. "Ahaha moo." I got up and put Kuro Neko on my soldier. "You should go 'gussy up' or else Ray might want to kill himself," I winked at Ray and walked out the door, but not before sending one final smirk at Kaya.

**o0Panchovania0o**

I sat in the far edge of the forest playing with green wisps of grass. Just enjoying the nice day, the forecast said that it would be sunny all day and it would be a nice temperature. I picked a wild flower from nearby me and started playing with the stem. I was out here alone, just wanting to think. I didn't need Ray here or else Kaya would've have tailed him and ruined my day and I wanted Kuro Neko to relax, though he was with Poppy so his day would be filled with flowers and dressing up. How that cat must loathe me, I thought with a small grin.

I got up from the forest ground a few hours later after a cat nap. It was nearing evening and I decided to go finish DJ Candy's request. When I got to my workshop, I saw Ray's lights were off. He was probably at Gino's with Kaya. At the thought I felt a slight bit of… jealousy? What, why would I be jealous. I shook off the thought and opened the door to my small workshop. I was greeted by a pleasant blast of heat and the comforting smell of sawdust.

About two hours later I had finished Candy's couch and I decided to give her a decoration too. I wasn't fond of her but, I really want to make a good impression around here. My jeans were covered in Rainbow Trout essences and my shirt stained with Eight Ball essences. My brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and had pins in it that I used to keep fabric in place during my work. I delivered the couch and decoration. Candy was really happy and did her little dance and then zoned out again nodding her head to the beat of whatever she was listening too. My back stiffened as I heard my sisters voice. "Ray!" She whined. "It's gonna be fun!" _Uh oh_, the idiot was gonna bring Ray in here. There are some fun lovers in here from other islands and lemme tell you. Funs and Ray do not mix, at ALL. Kaya should know that and Ray hates it here. He refuses to even help me deliver things here, it wasn't really a problem since I could levitate the heavier things but still!

I snuck out of the club through the back door and inched my way silently near where Kaya stood in a sort of slutty outfit clinging to Ray. I could hear them arguing and made my way behind a tree Ray was almost leaning on. "But Ray! I put this on just for this!" Kaya had her straight, long red hair down and she had silver hoops. She had a black camisole on with a short ruffled denim skirt. She wore high-heeled, black ankle boots and some bracelets on. Ray on the other hand was wearing snug black jeans, A "Nothin' But Drums' shirt, a black trucker hat, and of course his red Converse All Stars.

I tapped Ray's shoulder lightly enough that Kaya wouldn't notice, and he quickly looked at me. I nodded after he mimicked a movement with his hand, he wanted me to paralyze Kaya. I gathered up a small amount of lightning on my hand and placed it on Kaya's neck, this was enough to keep her out for a few hours. Ray caught her before she hit the ground and we both silently took her to her house.

When she came here I had to build her this house. It was easy since I got to use my essences magic stuff. It was a creamy colored Victorian house with a brown roof and a small white wooden porch. The inside was furnished by me also. We left her on the white Victorian sofa in her living room and quietly left. "Your welcome," I said pulling out two lollipops from my jeans pocket and handing one to Ray. He nodded a thank you and peeled the plastic from the candy. I unwrapped mine and placed it in my mouth. We stood in silence and then Ray spoke up.

"It's getting kind of cold. My place for hot chocolate?" He offered and I silently nodded and trailed after Ray towards his house. We stepped into the medium-sized stone cottage. His door was pretty cool might I say, I designed it myself. It was a dark oak colored door with the handle being a rose with a winding stem and thorns that I left blunt to avoid injuries. "Hand me your jacket." Ray held his hand out waiting for me to take off my panda hoodie. I took off my turquoise converse and left them next to the coat rack and went and sat down on a bean bag in Ray's game room.

He came in a few minutes later and plopped down in an identical bean bag chair next to mine. I was still gnawing on the lollipop from earlier and twiddling my thumbs. Ray spoke up. "Anything wrong?" He looked worried. I shook my head 'No.' _**Just tired. **_I spoke into his mind. He grimaced, he didn't really like it when I did that. "Ah, I see. I'm gonna go get the hot chocolate." He went out into the hallway to his small kitchen. I heard his shoes squeak as he hurried along the black marble of the kitchen. Ray returned placing a mug in my hands. I let the warmth of the chocolate heat up my hands and I inhaled the sweet scent of the milk and cocoa.

"Thanks," I took a small sip. I tried to avoid scalding my tongue but that didn't work. I cursed under my breath set the mug down on a small side table in between the two bean bags. I had calm down a lot today, I've been more thoughtful and not as energetic. "What did Kaya do to you now?" I looked expectantly at Ray picking up the mug again. This time I was being more careful and blowing the drink to cool it.

"Long story," Ray shrugged. I shifted on the bean bag so I was facing him. I took another sip.

"I've got all night."

**Author: Yeah, so that's it. Soon after the new account wait period thing is over. I'll be continuing this story on a new account: FuzzySocks-and-ChineseTakeout. I'll post another chapter to notify when I'll pick up where I left off.**

**Olivia: Yeah you have a point! I've included that it's a MySims story now in my summary. As always thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	6. Announcement

Okay any readers who read this. Oh sweet redundant-ness

I'm gonna be continuing Panchovania and possibly other stories on my new account which is: FuzzySocks-and-ChineseTakeout. So yursh


End file.
